


Humanity in the Dark

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, sass between, showering, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting game, Neil finds himself passing out in Andrew's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> #6: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" (requested by [josten10-minyard03](http://josten10-minyard03.tumblr.com/))

Neil was exhausted physically, mentally, and any other way it was possible to feel half-dead. Andrew had driven the five of them home after the game, promptly depositing Nicky and Aaron off at their room without a backwards glance. He’d shoved Neil and Kevin through the door to their own dorm, watching Kevin make his way to the kitchen for celebratory vodka as he guided Neil towards the bathroom.

“Try not to fall asleep,” Andrew said, leaning against the doorway as Neil tripped inside.

Neil toed off his shoes and socks, fumbling with the button on his pants; he pushed them down and almost tripped again as he took a step to turn the shower on. He heard Andrew sigh. Suddenly, Andrew’s voice was right behind him.

“Yes or no?”

Neil hummed in response, dropping his hands to his sides. Andrew pulled Neil’s shirt over his head. Neil had to sit down on the toilet seat for Andrew to pull off his jeans and boxers. Andrew pulled him up, pushing him towards the shower.

Neil was sluggish as he washed his hair, rubbing the shampoo in slowly. He heard a knock on the door. Neil tried to expedite the rest of his shower, but doubted it did any good. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips as he opened the door to the bathroom.

“That’s creepy,” Neil noted as he walked around Andrew, who’d been waiting outside the bathroom door.

“Someone had to make sure you weren’t dead,” Andrew said, walking in and slamming the door behind him.

Kevin was sitting in one of the beanbags with a bottle of vodka next to him and his laptop open in his lap. He didn’t look up as Neil dragged his feet towards the bedroom. Neil grabbed boxers and a dark shirt from his drawers, dropping down onto Andrew’s bed to pull them on. Andrew’s mattress was comfortable, and Neil leaned over for just a moment—

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Neil jolted, picking his head off of the pillow and blinking up at Andrew. Somewhere deep in his brain, he recognized that the black pillowcase he had been resting on was _not his_ —Neil’s was white, cheap, and scratchy as hell.

Frowning, Neil mumbled, “It was closer.”

Andrew squinted at him. Neil prayed for a rare show of humanity from him, closing his eyes again.

Andrew dragged him closer to the edge of the bed and Neil awoke again with a jerk.

“You fall asleep far too easily,” Andrew stated, throwing a ball of clothes onto Neil’s chest. He’d removed his armbands and turned off the light in the time Neil had been out; the streetlight outside filtered through the blinds, sending a few strands of blond hair shining. Andrew crawled over Neil, taking the spot closest to the wall.

Neil lazily pulled the clothes Andrew had given him, smiling at Andrew’s eyes on him. He rolled over, facing Andrew.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Andrew said immediately.

Neil half-rolled his eyes, yawning, “I’m not looking at anything.”

His eyes had fallen closed again and he heart the sheets sliding as Andrew shifted. Neil forces his eyes open a centimeter to see that Andrew had moved closer. Andrew scowled at Neil when he realized he was watching again. One of Andrew’s hands was resting on the pillow between them. Neil brought his own up to rest beside it; Andrew’s tensed until he realized Neil wasn’t planning on touching him. Neil’s lips formed a smile.

“I hate you,” Andrew said.

“I’m sure you do,” Neil mumbled, nodding.

“This,” Andrew began, “is not going to be a normal thing. If you can’t even make it up to your bunk after practice and games, then take it up with the queen.”

“Mmkay.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The next time Neil’s practice with Kevin ran longer than usual, Neil just stared at the ladder to the top bunk mournfully after his shower. He heard a sigh from behind him, before he was shoved onto the bottom bunk. Neil hid the appreciation on his face in Andrew’s pillow as clothes hit his back. When Andrew settled between him and the wall, he glanced up.

“Never again,” Andrew said with narrowed eyes.

Neil smiled, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/142539065443/for-the-prompt-6-is-there-a-reason-youre-naked)


End file.
